Draco Dormiens
by Mell8
Summary: Malfoy heir pricks his finger on a spindle and falls into enchanted sleep. Zabini, 27, and Weasley, 26, of Curse Breakers Inc. have been hired to break the spell. Pre-epilogue G/B


Sleeping Dragon

Draco Dormiens

By Mell8

--

A.N. I've had this floating around half finished for about a year and decided to finish it last night. This is for all of you who said they were sad that I wasn't able to update for a while.

This is another fairytale-based fanfiction but it's nothing like my other one, Twisted Cinders. This is my version of Sleeping Beauty but I've taken so many liberties with the plot it can hardly be called Sleeping Beauty any more. Enjoy!

--

Part One: And So The Evil Fairy Falls-

It was remarkable, really, what war could do to some people. People who had always been considered weak wastes of space became integral to the war effort.

Ginny could remember when Neville had rushed forward to destroy the Horcrux known as Nagini or when Colin had sacrificed himself to help a group of first and second years escape from death at the end of an enemy wand.

What she didn't understand was how some people could be so blind as to ignore or even hide away one of their greatest strengths. Ginny wasn't so egocentric as to believe that she was as powerful as Dumbledore or as smart as Hermione, but her skills with her wand were legendary among the Slytherins who thought she would be easy prey for their cruel tricks under Headmaster Snape's unwatchful eye. She knew that her talent could give them that extra edge needed to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

That's why she was shocked, no not shocked, dumbfounded, when Harry and Ron told her to stay in the Room of Requirement, "for her safety".

Didn't those imbeciles know that she and Neville had been running the underground resistance movement in Hogwarts ever since the Ministry had fallen? Had they not been listening every time her Mum had bragged about her superb grades in Defense and Charms?

She shook her head angrily and stomped over to the passage leading to Aberforth's bar. The room wouldn't allow her to foray into the school; apparently it listened to Harry and Ron's instructions and had locked her in. It would serve them right if she climbed back to Hogsmeade and joined the fighting there.

But then Harry returned and they kicked her out of the Room without so much as a by your leave.

Ginny huffed and pulled out her wand in a strong grip. They couldn't keep her locked up now, not when they had thrown her away. Ginny stalked down the hall at a fast pace towards the sounds of the fighting. She rounded the corner and gasped before quickly ducking behind a suit of armor.

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all rushed past.

"Draco," Zabini said urgently in between tired pants for breath, "are you sure you want to do this? You said that you thought this entire fighting business was a waste of time!"

They stopped at the corner to look both ways as if searching for someone.

"Blaise, you know as well as I do that Voldemort won't take off this curse he put on me unless I bring him Potter. I don't want to die, not from fighting here or from that damned curse. This is my only option!"

"Fine!" Blaise said coldly. "I will be busy shooting spells at Death Eaters from a safe location. I'll write a pretty speech for your funeral."

Blaise left Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and headed back down the hallway.

"Come on, Potter's probably in the secret room," Draco said as he urged the two hulking brutes forward. Once the hallway was clear, Ginny slid out of her hiding place and continued down the hall.

Harry could take care of himself. She wasn't going to make the same rash decision he had made concerning her safety by running after Malfoy while under the assumption that Harry actually needed her help; that Harry was helpless without someone stronger to police his every move.

Instead she went after Zabini. She thought she had heard him say that he was going to be sniping at Death Eaters but she still wanted to be sure. Besides, if Zabini did find a good place to attack from, she wanted to help.

She dodged through fighters, sending stunning spells at Death Eaters and healing spells at everyone else. She dueled with a Death Eater still in his horrid mask and sent him sprawling, unconscious, after only a few seconds.

She felt more than saw a spell shoot over her head and when she spun around it was to see Zabini's dark face quickly slide back behind the statue he was hiding behind and the body of a Death Eater, who had been creeping up behind her, fall to the ground.

Throughout the rest of the battle they worked together to fell the enemy. She was the target, out in the open and visibly fighting the Death Eaters. He was the hidden strength, taking out most of the enemy before Ginny even had a chance to turn her wand on them.

They stood together on the lawn when Harry rose from the dead and killed Voldemort and even held her when she stumbled and cried for her lost brother.

It was a marvel, Ginny thought as her mother finally caught sight of her and rushed over to check that she was okay, that so much trust could be found in the heat of battle.

She had found herself turning away from one enemy to engage another and trusting that Zabini, a boy she had only spoken to once at a Slug Club meeting, would finish the job. Zabini had trusted that she would take out anyone in his blind spot around the far edge of the statue he was behind; and she had, numerous times. It was just a few moments together; a few seconds that had grown into what both Ginny and Zabini knew could be so much more.

"Ginny!" Molly gasped as she gathered her daughter into her arms. "Oh, Ginny, I was so worried. We should have made you stay at the Burrow this year. I could have home schooled you! Then you never would have been near any of this fighting; you would have been safe! Did you find a good hiding spot to stay in?"

"Mum!" Ginny said softly as she pulled out of Molly's arms. "I fought. Did you think I was going to hide away like some coward?"

"But, Ginny, you're only a baby! You could've been hurt! Oh!" She sank down into her seat beside Fred's body and burst into fresh tears.

Ginny turned and walked a few paces down the table. She felt Zabini follow her so she pushed out a chair for him next to where she collapsed.

"It must be nice," Zabini said gently, "to have a mother who cares so much."

Ginny looked up through her tear soaked eyes and gave him a watery smile. "She cares and I love her for it, but I don't understand why she can't see that I'm not eleven any longer. I'll be a legal adult in a few months and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Zabini nodded, not as much from understanding as in companionship, and shrugged.

"Well, what can you do?" He brushed a dark hand through his equally dark hair and shut his eyes in exhaustion. "My mother told me to find another home, maybe one of the estates one of her husbands left her, the day I turned seventeen."

Ginny gasped and reached out a hand to give him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "That's terrible!"

"No, actually, I rather prefer it like this. Now I can do what I want with my life instead of being forced to do whatever my mother decided I would do."

"What do you want to do with your life?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I've been working with some investors to start up my own curse breaking firm." He said and the excited smile on his face showed Ginny just how much passion he held for the idea.

"Like a Gringotts Curse Breaker?" Ginny asked, thinking of her brother Bill.

"Similar. I want to break curses on objects and on people, the type of curses that the Ministry and St. Mungo's can't tackle. There are so many objects that have been cursed, like biting teacups, which no one can figure out how to remove. And now that the Death Eaters are being captured and the Ministry will be going through their things there will be a lot of items with terrible dark curses that need to be taken care of. It's going to be a huge market!"

"That sounds really interesting," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I'm taking applications!" Blaise said with a chirp to his voice that Ginny had never heard from a Slytherin. It sounded cute!

Ginny giggled. "Well, Mr. Zabini," she said as she sat up to her full height and looked down her nose at him, "I believe I've already shown you my skills with a wand. Am I hired?"

"You will have a desk waiting for you when you finish school and I'm sure that whoever runs Hogwarts next year won't mind if you do some practical studying for your future at the office a couple times a month."

Ginny's smile seemed out of place next to her crying family and her dead brother but Blaise echoed it with equal fervor.

III

Part Two: Goodnight Sweet Dragon-

Blaise stopped in the doorway and fell against the doorjamb, snickering at the vivacious redhead who was currently growling under her breath at a ring.

"Darling, I don't think the ring is going to give up its secrets just because you're growling at it, as fearsome as your growl is." He walked into the room and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

Ginny groaned and leaned back into his arms.

"I don't know what to do, Blaise. I've broken the spell down to the basic components but whoever did this added a permanent sticking charm to the curse and I can't get it off."

"Have you gotten anywhere with Mrs. Marche?" Blaise asked with a small gesture towards the human sized frog that had hopped into their office just a few hours ago with the cursed ring on her finger.

"No," Ginny answered with a sheepish shrug. "At first I thought the frog curse was tied up with the spell on the ring but the sticking charm wouldn't allow for curse transfer, just activation. The frog spell should have faded once we got the ring out of the webbing on her fingers."

"Is it a 'kiss from your true love will change you back to human form' spell?" Blaise asked as he made a few complicated wand movements in the giant frog's direction. Purple and orange sparks rolled down her slimy skin and Blaise shook his head. "Never mind, it's clearly not that."

"Personally, I think the spell just has to wear off. If we give her a few hours away from this ring I think she should go back to normal eventually. This ring, on the other hand, will have to stay here until I get this damn sticking charm off!"

"Alright," Blaise said with a nod. "I'll tell Mrs. Marche what to do and have her come back tomorrow so we can look her over for any lingering effects. We're closing in an hour, Ginny, so don't start anything big."

"Why're we closing early?" Ginny looked up from the ring as it belched neon pink smoke from the huge, shiny emerald.

"I'm going to visit Draco."

"So," Ginny said with a conspiratorial smirk, "is your little hermit friend really afraid of spindles? Because the Quibbler says that the reason he hasn't left his house in two years is because he's afraid he'll get pricked."

"Amazing, that old rag got something right." Blaise shook his head in surprise. "Draco's got a curse on him that I've been working to break for years."

"What sort of curse goes into effect when he gets pricked by a spindle?" Ginny asked musingly as she wiggled her wand in a few different star shapes over the ring.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Voldemort put it on him when he was a baby because his parents refused to offer Draco up like a sacrifice to Voldemort, pledging him to eternal service or some such rot. As far as I can tell, the spell components are a spindle and some of Draco's blood. On his twenty-fifth birthday Draco was supposed to prick his finger on a spindle and die. So far I've managed to fix the spell so that he'll only fall asleep for a really long time rather than dying but I'd like to cure him completely."

"Can I help?" Ginny asked eagerly. "It sounds like a good challenge. I know that Malfoy's and Weasley's don't get along but he turned twenty-five two years ago and he must be desperate. Ah! I got it!"

The ring burped and let off a puff of puke green colored smoke. Ginny quickly banished the smoke and picked up the ring. There was a large ruby on it where the noxious emerald had been before.

"Well done," Blaise smiled at Ginny as she did some final checks on the ring to make sure it was clean of any magical residue. "Clean up a bit and then we'll go to see Draco."

III

Malfoy manor was as spectacular as the articles in the Prophet said but Draco Malfoy was the opposite of what Ginny remembered.

His white-blond hair was long and unkempt, he had lost weight his body couldn't afford to lose, and he was wearing a pair of ripped sweatpants and a loose white, sleeveless tank.

The cultured, designer clothes wearing, haughty Draco Malfoy had vanished beneath this scared, sad creature. Ginny felt terrible for him.

"Alright, since I'm pretty much totally ignorant about the particulates, could someone please tell me exactly what this curse is?" Ginny decided that making a snide quip at the downtrodden Draco would make her feel worse in the end so she opted to get down to business instead.

Blaise nodded and led all three of them to the closest sitting room. A house elf popped in and brought tea. Blaise stirred two lumps of sugar into his tea and absentmindedly handed Ginny the honey as he thought about where to start.

"I suppose the origin of the curse is what makes this such a difficult case. Unfortunately, Voldemort was known for creating the nastiest of curses and while this one isn't nearly as bad as the Killing Curse, it's still quite awful." Blaise shook his head and sipped his tea.

"Basically," Malfoy sneered as he spoke for the first time. Suddenly Ginny could see the old, insufferable Malfoy hiding under all that fear. It was almost a relief to know that some things never changed. "The curse was put on me because my parents decided that I wouldn't begin serving Voldemort until I came of age, rather than as an infant—as Voldemort had ordered. He put this curse on me in retaliation and said that if I could prove my loyalty to him by my twenty fifth birthday, he would remove it."

"But what are the exact details?" Ginny asked somewhat impatiently. Most of this was just a more in-depth repetition of what Blaise had told her in the office.

"Basically, Voldemort announced to my parents that on my twenty fifth birthday I would be hit with the deadliest of spells and would fall down dead. He showed up, uninvited, at my bloody naming ceremony!" Malfoy swore and buried his face in his teacup to hide the unrefined anger from his guests.

"Well, Draco's mother was pretty resourceful. She immediately changed the instigating factor to the most obscure thing she could think of at the time, a spindle. They're archaic in the muggle world and unheard of in ours so she made the right choice.

"A lot of Black heirlooms have a similar instigating factor built into their spell basis so she knew what to do to help her son. She once had a music box that whenever she touched a specific ring, she would fall asleep for exactly eight hours, and I think she created that one herself to escape her mother." Blaise looked up at Ginny to make sure she was following. She was so he continued.

"When Voldemort died Draco wasn't sure whether the curse had died with him or if he was stuck with it until he died. I looked into it and immediately found the death component. It's like a bright red flag in the spell, well you know that," Blaise shrugged sheepishly at Ginny who motioned for him to continue. "Well, I immediately isolated it but it took three months for me to figure out how to remove the death aspect. It was only until afterwards that I realized that somehow I had only managed to replace the death spell with a sleeping spell. Instead of dieing immediately, Draco would fall into a deep, coma-like sleep, and would probably die of old age before it lifted."

"And then I turned twenty five," Draco snarled with a grimace. "I was walking down Diagon Alley and I tripped over a spindle. There was one sitting innocently in my desk chair at work. Hell, I couldn't even go to the bloody loo without finding one waiting for me. I had to give my house elves a standing order that if one appears they are to burn it immediately."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "So, so far you've discovered that there was a strong death component that morphed into a sleeping spell, and a calling spell that started out as a lure for death and was switched to spindles."

"Basically," Blaise nodded. "That's why I decided to bring you in. Draco disagreed but I thought we could use a fresh set of eyes."

"Hmm," was all Ginny said for a few moments as she thought. "I'm guessing that the spell isn't picky. It seems to have interconnecting steps, only when one occurs does the next activate. But because of that, something must fill every single step or the spell will malfunction. Hence the reason why it accepted the spindle as a replacement and why it forced the sleeping aspect to manifest."

"But we want the spell to malfunction," Blaise argued. "Why can't we just remove a step and wait for it to implode on itself? That would take care of it, right?"

"I doubt it. The spell has shown far too much resilience for that. I think that if we were to remove a step, the spell would construct something unknown to fill the empty place rather than self destruct." She paused and looked at the sulking Draco for a few seconds before continuing. "In my opinion, and I'd have to take a closer look at the spell before I would sign off on this, I think that the best course of action is to allow the spell to run it's course. I think it would be easier to find a way to wake Draco up from an enchanted sleep than it would be to remove the curse without killing him."

Blaise looked sick and Draco slammed his teacup down on the table. "That's enough, Weasley. I allowed you into my home because I thought you might have some insight but now I see that you're no better than the rest of your filthy family. Get out of my home before I have a house elf throw you out."

"She's right," Blaise whispered when Draco paused to take a breath. "That is the best plan of action that I can see right now. Otherwise all I can foresee is you remaining a recluse with your house elves burning hundreds of spindles a day for the rest of your life."

Draco still had Ginny almost thrown out of his house (she left before she could be physically tossed) but a week later an article appeared in the prophet.

_Malfoy heir pricks his finger on a spindle and falls into enchanted sleep. Zabini (27) and Weasley (26) of Curse Breakers Inc. have been hired to break the spell. _

Of course, everything the paper reported was from second hand stories because the second Malfoy had fallen asleep, the magical defenses on his manor had activated and even the most resilient of reporters were repelled at the gates.

Ginny was of the rather vindictive mindset that Malfoy deserved this punishment. She was just trying to help the bastard. He didn't have to be so rude!

He could just sleep for the rest of eternity for all she cared. Let Blaise care for his friend. Ginny would be tackling something else in the meantime.

Part Three: Why Tickling Sleeping Dragons is _Such_ a Great Idea

Blaise had figured it out and was making millions of galleons off the solution. Ginny's paycheck wasn't hurting too badly either, which is why she was forcing her way through the enchanted brambles after yet another screaming girl.

After careful study, Blaise had decided that the spell was most likely ended by the cliché but still very powerful kiss by your true love. Apparently Narcissa had been a romantic under all that Malfoy haughtiness, so when she had changed the curse to activate at the prick of Draco's finger she had also given the curse ideas about romance. Then, when Blaise had fixed the death component of the spell, the romantic ideas had morphed into true love's first kiss as the solution.

Ginny wasn't sure about the logic Blaise had used to get to this conclusion but since she didn't have any better ideas, Ginny went with it.

The girl gave another high-pitched shriek that fell off into a whimper before leaving behind an ominous silence. Ginny sighed and doubled her pace.

The Prophet had run an article announcing Blaise's solution and ever since then thousands of girls from all over the world had tried to break through the Malfoy defenses. They all figured that the bachelor Mr. Malfoy would be so pleased that they had been able to wake him that he would marry them on the spot and they would be rich for the rest of their lives.

Every single one of those thousands of girls had failed miserably and had needed to be rescued, which was what Ginny was doing now.

She caught sight of the girl and snorted with laughter. She was hanging upside down by one caught ankle and the tree that had its branch wrapped around her ankle was happily stroking her soft calf with another branch.

The girl's dress robes—"to impress Mr. Malfoy when he wakes and sees me for the first time", Ginny had heard that story a hundred times—were mired around her neck, leaving her lacy lingerie for anyone to see. It was too bad Blaise wasn't here to rescue this one. He would have gotten a laugh off it; that was for sure.

Ginny and Blaise hadn't known anything about Draco's defenses before it had gone up and had been forced to learn how to defeat each obstacle before they made the announcement that all a woman needed to do to snare the elusive Draco Malfoy in her marital net was to kiss him awake. It paid to know what they were doing, especially since it cost the idiotic women ten galleons to get rescued. If they were rescued badly some of the women refused to pay.

Ginny was glad that this woman was unconscious as she swatted the tree with her wand. Ginny caught the woman with a quick levitation spell when the tree abruptly released her and with a sigh, Ginny turned around and let her wand hold the woman in the air as she headed back. When she reached the base camp Blaise had constructed just outside the Manor's gates, Ginny left the woman in the Healers tent with her bill for being rescued pinned to her ornate robes and returned to the tent she and Blaise shared.

"That's the last one, right?" Ginny asked with a groan as she tumbled into their bed.

"Yeah, I think so," Blaise answered as he dropped his quill on the desk he was sitting in front of with a groan. He stretched his arms over his head before standing and joining Ginny on the bed.

"Do you think the spell is ever going to be broken?" Ginny asked as she rolled into Blaise's waiting embrace.

He kissed the top of her head before replying. "I don't know," he sighed. "I'd like to think so, especially since Draco put so much trust in us to save him from sleeping through his death in a hundred years."

"I want to go back home and sleep in our own bed," Ginny said with a groan. "I bet the little prick is laughing in his sleep because he knows just how much trouble he's caused us."

Blaise laughed. "Maybe. Look, you sleep in tomorrow. I'll take all the morning rescues."

"Thanks," Ginny said gratefully. She pecked Blaise on the lips before rolling over and falling asleep.

III

Ginny was only able to sleep in an hour later than usual. She was so used to getting up early that her body balked at sleeping late.

She rolled out of bed and slid out of the tent into the bright morning sunlight.

"Do you think flying over the traps straight to the Manor would work?" a woman holding a battered Cleansweep asked Blaise.

Ginny groaned and rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to hear any more about saving Malfoy. She was tired of it all and sometimes wished that she could trade places with Malfoy. He could sleep uninterrupted and for as long as he wanted. He didn't need to deal with all these damned women all the time.

Ginny heard Blaise reply, "You're welcome to try but I think the dragon might object to it," before deciding that she needed to take a walk

Ginny headed into the disaster that had taken over the Malfoy lawn with practiced ease. She avoided the worst of the traps and made it to the front steps of the Manor unmolested.

Malfoy's bedroom was easy enough to find. It was the only room in the house where the rose brambles that had taken over the inner hallways had bloomed. Ginny pushed the door open and stalked over to Malfoy's bedside. He was lying there peacefully on top of the covers with his arms comfortably at his sides. Ginny was sure that there was a house elf who had the specific duty of throwing a blanket over their master if it became chilly so Malfoy wouldn't freeze.

"Do you have any idea what you're putting Blaise and me through?" Ginny snarled, not bothering to keep her voice down. Malfoy wouldn't wake up just because of some yelling. "Thousands of girls have come to try and wake you, and they all failed! And both Blaise and I have to rescue them from the damn defenses your house put up!"

It didn't seem like Draco was listening to her, which made Ginny snarl some more.

"I can't take much more of this crap! I want to go home. I don't want to have to worry about any more idiotic girls getting lost and hurt because of you!"

She jabbed him in the side with a finger on that last word.

"Haha!"

Ginny jumped and glared at Malfoy. Was he awake? Had he been playing with them the whole time? If Malfoy was stringing them along like this Ginny would kill him.

She jabbed him in the side again and he laughed again. Ginny snarled. His eyes hadn't moved but his torso had shifted away from her finger.

Ginny would get to the bottom of this, she vowed. It seemed like his movement was completely unconscious but he had moved and laughed. Could asleep people laugh?

Ginny kept poking him in the stomach, hoping that the bastard would show some signs of life, when something came flying and smacked her right in the face.

Malfoy's laughter died off as Ginny backed off to nurse her cheek. Draco's hand settled back on the bed, apparently unaware that it had just sprung up and hit her in the face.

Ginny snarled at him again before turning around to go find Blaise.

Part Four: Awaken, Fair Prince

"You mean he moved?" Blaise gasped as he followed Ginny past the bramble-covered doorways towards the one with blooming roses.

"Yeah, I poked him and he laughed and hit me!" Ginny whined.

Blaise looked thoughtful. "He's terribly ticklish. Maybe you just triggered an automatic reaction."

"Some automatic reaction," Ginny grumbled, rubbing her cheek again.

"Alright," Blaise said with a grin. "Since we're here, we might as well try. Ginny, why don't you give him a kiss and see if he wakes up."

"Absolutely not!" Ginny hissed. "I'll get Malfoy germs on me. Why don't you kiss him?"

Blaise laughed. "If I kiss Malfoy won't I get his germs on my lips? Then, when you kiss me won't you get his germs second-hand?"

"Damn it, you're right," Ginny sighed. "Well, let's forget about the kissing and make with the poking."

"It's a long shot," Blaise shook his head. "I still think we're better with kissing him."

"How about, if the tickling doesn't work, you go get one of those idiot girls and have her try to kiss him. I still want to torture him first." Ginny's grin was decidedly evil and Blaise couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Fine," Blaise said. "Start tickling him. I'll keep Draco from hitting you again."

Ginny jabbed Malfoy in the side again and again and let her fingers wiggle along his ribs.

Malfoy's loud laughter rang through the room as he twisted and shuddered on his bed. Blaise was hard pressed to keep Malfoy's limbs from hitting Ginny as she continuously tickled him.

"Wake up, damn you!" Ginny hissed as she found a spot that sent Malfoy's back arching into the air.

"No!" Malfoy moaned around his laughter. "Stop! Hurts!"

"I'll stop when you wake up," Ginny answered back evilly.

"No! Sleep more!"

Ginny shook her head at how childish Malfoy sounded and decided that payback was the correct answer in this sort of situation. She left one hand poking and wiggling at Draco's side and let the other crack across his cheek.

Malfoy's eyes flew open and he sat up so quickly that both Blaise and Ginny went flying off the bed.

"What the hell?" Malfoy hissed.

"It woke you up, didn't it?" Ginny hissed back.

Memory seemed to flood back into Malfoy's head and he looked around at the rose bramble covered room with wide eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. "How did I wake up?"

"Ginny thought tickling you might wake you up. Obviously it worked," Blaise explained. "Although I'm not sure hitting him was necessary…"

"That made me feel better," Ginny grinned.

Malfoy sighed. "Thanks," he said to both Blaise and Ginny.

Ginny looked surprised that Malfoy knew how to say thank you at all but Blaise just clapped Draco on the back.

"Anytime, mate," Blaise laughed. "Ginny and I made enough to retire right now if we wanted to off of this."

Ginny and Blaise laughed while Draco watched on, confused as to what had happened while he had been asleep these past few months.

Another high-pitched girlish scream echoed from outside and Ginny sighed. Back to rescuing then…

III

They gave a technical version of what had happened to Draco Malfoy during their interview with the Daily Prophet. Apparently, Ginny had gone over Blaise's spell work one more time and had found that while a kiss would work, any sort of extreme stimulus would work just as well. Their story of how they had tickled Malfoy awake made the front page for the next four weeks.

Draco had finally been able to return to work. The absence of spindles everywhere he went was such a nice change that he gave a donation to a Muggle heritage group started by some Muggleborn witches with the stipulation that whenever he went by to check on whatever his donation was going towards, the damn spindle they used to show how Muggles used to make their clothes would disappear.

Blaise and Ginny decided not to retire. They found idle time boring and went back to their curse breaking company where they continued to help the idiots who didn't know enough to stay away from their cursed items.

Blaise and Draco are still great friends while Ginny and Draco have a cordial hatred. They invite each other over for tea once a week.

The End

--and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
